Angels of Hell
by Rose.Petals.In.April
Summary: Angelica Dixon had the face of an angel and the attitude of a Dixon. When the world ends it's up to her and her father to keep a bunch of useless and judgemental people alive. But not all of them are bad, there are some angels in this hell.


The scent of flowers, damp earth, and crisp leaves fills her nose as she breaths in the scents of the woods. It was so quiet out here. So peaceful. Out here Angelica feels safe. She feels at calm for the first time since this nightmare has started. She hasn't gotten a chance to go out in the woods since the walkers started prowling. Hunting always seems to put Angel at ease. She has been hunting since she was able to walk and her love for it is something she got from her father. "Careful, Angel." Her father's deep Southern voice carries to her as he takes her small delicate hand in his much rougher and larger one to help her over a fallen tree.

Angel looked so small beside her father. Barely five feet tall and all skin and bones. She also didn't look much like her father. She had the Dixon blue eyes, but besides that, she looked more like her mother. Long blonde waves, going past her butt, pale pixie face, and pouty pink lips. She looked just as her name states, an angel, but deep down she was truly a Dixon. Short tempered, distant, foul mouth. She was also quiet, reserved, and always watchful. She got the skillful eyes of a Dixon.

"How much farther do you think the deer made it? The tracks are beginning to drag."

"Not much farther. Looks like it got close to camp." Angel glances up at her father, nodding in thought. Her father was covered in dirt, blood, and grime, but Angel seems to retract dirt. Sure she hadn't washed her hair in a few days and her clothes needed a good wash, but her skin still seems to shine.

The air was hot today, summer was still going strong and no breeze gave way through the trees. Angel had on her boots, jeans, tank top, and her favorite black leather vest. The vest was given to her when she was only ten, it was big, but she has grown into it over the years. The vest was custom made. It had two white angel wings on the back with her full name, Angelica, written above it. Her father got it made for her and she hasn't stopped wearing it since.

"Angel, focus." Angel often lost track of time and gets stuck in her own mind. Her brain has a hard time shutting down.

"Sorry." Angel speeds up her walking, brushing her side against her father. No Dixon is a fan of touch, especially Angel's father, but Angel seems to burrow herself into the hearts of her father and uncle. "Do you think Uncle Merle's back yet, daddy?" Daryl looks down at his daughter, a smile gracing his lips. He didn't smile often, but Angel loved when he did. It lights up his entire face. He never wanted to be a father and after having a father as he had, his biggest fear was turning into him, but Angel turned out good and she knew she was his best mistake. Despite being a Dixon and sixteen, however, she still finds herself having innocent moments like calling her father 'daddy'.

"His surly ass is probably already causing shit." Angel giggles and walks faster.

"Let's get back then before anything happens." Angel pushes past the bushes and gasps when she finds a gun pointed right at her.

"Oh, Jesus." Shane says as he lowers his weapon. Angel jumps when she feels her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Son of a bitch." Angel glances up at her father with a concern glance. "That's my deer!" Angel's eyes move to the deer laying in front of them. She glared at the deer as if daring it to suddenly become the walker that ruined it, just so that she can kill it again.

"That's fucken bullshit." All eyes fell on Angel, the little girl who had a face of pure innocence. "Do you know how long it took us to fucken find a deer. In case, you didn't realize there's not many left." Angel spits in disgust. "Look at it, daddy. It's all gnawed on by this…." Angel scowls, looking down at the beheaded walker before kicking it. "Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Enough, Angel." Angel looks up at her father, blowing out the few fallen strands from her ponytail. Daryl reaches down and pulls out his bolts from the deer and Angel's arrows. He hands the girl her arrows, which puts in her quiver. While Daryl uses a crossbow, Angel uses a compound bow. "We've been tracking this deer for miles." Daryl tells the camp as he wipes the deer's blood off his bolts. "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." Angel glares at the deer again, feeling that familiar anger burning in her. She had been craving venison since all of this shit started. Now she was just going to have to settle for goddamn squirrel again.

"Can we cut around the chewed up part?" Angel asks, a hopeful tone in her voice. Her father lifted his eyes from the deer and looks at her.

"I'll find ya another deer. This shit's ruined." Angel growls and crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at the walker's head. She moves and slams her boot into the skull, the sickening crush and gooing sound from it had Amy cringing.

"Oh god." Angel rolls her eyes as she watches Amy run off. If the girl can't handle watching a walker get stomped how on earth will she survive killing one. "Better to make sure it's dead." Angel shrugs. "Better to destroy the head just in case the brain's still in tact."

"I got some squirrel-about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Angel huffs, earning a look from her father, causing the anger to slip away and a guilty face to come onto her face.

"That's fine daddy. Better than nothing." She gives him a small smile before starting up the hill. "I'm going to find Uncle Merle." Angel scurries up the hill and through the short bit of trees before entering the camp. Her eyes move around the camp, taking in the new fancy car that looks like it's being taken apart, the wet clothes hanging up, and her uncle's bike. She loved Merle's bike. When she was little he used to let her ride on it with him. That stopped when she got older, said her ass was too fat to ride with. He was always a bastard.

Angel moves towards her tent, wanting to get some clean clothes on before pestering Merle. She kicks her boots off once inside her tent and changes into a fresh tank top and jeans. She can hear her father yelling for Merle, but she ignores it as she redo her ponytail and leaves her bow and quiver in the tent. She walks out, freshly clean, and her hunting knife resting on her right hip and her pistol tucked into the back of her jeans. She has her favorite black baseball cap on, shielding the sunlight out of her eyes. A few short pieces of hair still laying on either side of her face. It was the time she wanted bangs, now they're just an annoying thing to push out of her eyes at times. She didn't even cut them right. Just two strands on either side of her face.

Angel moves back to meet up with her father just in time to hear Shane. "About Merle." Angel moves to stand beside her father. Eyeing Shane over with a heavy glare. She hated Shane. He was too smug and too arrogant for Angel's liking. He acted as if he was some hot shit because he was a cop and fucking the skinny pterodactyl that is Lori. He always disliked them just because they were rednecks. Apparently, redneck is a synonym for white trash in his book. Rednecks are white people of the working class, white trash is poor white people. There's a difference. "There's a… There was a problem in Atlanta." Goosebumps filled Angel's body, she felt as if she just got a bucket of ice dumped on her.

Problem in Atlanta. Problem in Atlanta. Problem in Atlanta.

It kept repeating over and over again in her head like a bad prayer. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she stares at Shane, unable to breathe. "He dead?" Her father asked, his voice calculated and serious. Angel didn't like how everyone was forming a circle around them, watching them as if waiting for them to go rabid. Angel could feel her anger boiling over.

"We're not sure."

"What do you mean you ain't sure? What the fuck is going on? What the fuck did you people do?" The pressure of her father's hand on her shoulder is the only thing keeping her from losing it.

"He either is or he ain't." Daryl says, keeping the strong pressure on Angel's shoulder.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Both her father and her turn to see some guy walking over. She had seen him with the men back with the deer, but she couldn't place his face. He couldn't have been with the group until recently. Angel's good with faces, it's names that are a bitch.

"Who are you?" Obviously, her father was just as confused as her as to who this man was.

"Rick Grimes." Grimes. Grimes. Grimes. Where did Angel here this name before. She searched her mind for the answer, but couldn't find it. Her eyes move around the group before landing on Carl. He's just a year older than her, seventeen. Upon seeing him the answer was clear. Carl Grimes. Rick Grimes. Was this his 'supposedly dead' father?

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" Angel looks back up at the man. She could see a bit of Carl in him. Dark hair, blue eyes.

"I rather not have this conversation in front of your daughter." Angel bristles at his words. She was on the fence with him, but he had just pushed her to one side of it.

"Fuck that, cocksucker, I ain't going anywhere. Tell me what happened to my goddamn uncle or so help me-" She cuts herself off when she sees the warning in her father's eyes. He will handle this.

"I rather-"

"I don't give a shit on what you rather have happen. Where's my brother?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all," He starts, causing Angel to dig her nails into the palms of her hands to prevent using them to rip out his eyes. "So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal." Angel waits three seconds, waits for them all to say that this was some kind of sick joke, but no one said anything. They just continue to watch them with obvious fear and tension. "He's still there." Angel stares up at Rick, unable to process just what the man was saying.

Her uncle was still in Atlanta? Handcuffed to some building? "Hold on. Let me process this." Angel's breath catches as her father turns away, but not before she caught the sparkling of tears. He manages to wipe them discreetly before turning to Rick. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Angel watches the man with wide fearful eyes. Between exposure, thirst, hunger, and walkers he had a very small chance of still being alive.

"Yeah." Angel always thought her father was the calm one. It was normally her and Merle that lost their tempers, so she was surprised when she saw her father throw his string of squirrels at Rick and starts the fight. He fights with anger, making his moves sloppy and uncalculated, something he drilled into Angel's head to always not do. Anger in a fight got you killed. Fight with strength not emotion.

"Stop!" Angel screams as Shane tackles her father to the ground.

"Watch the knife." T-Dog says as her father pulls out his hunting knife. She stood off to the side watching. She knew she couldn't intervene, her father made her promise never to get into a middle of a fight, it only ended badly.

"Daddy!" Angel cries as Shane gets him in a choke hold and pulls him to the ground. Angel feels her anger fill her then, but just as she's about to strike her father catches her eyes. Tears fill her eyes as his words replay in her minds.

Be smart, Angie, never start a fight you can't win, especially when your emotions are high. Don't intervene in the middle of a fight either, you'll just end up taking the hits. Promise me you'll do what I said. Promise me.

Angel nods to her father, stepping back to allow him to handle this. They won't kill him not if they don't want her slicing their testicles off and carving out their eyes. "You'd best let me go!" She watches as her father kicks and struggles to break free, but Shane has the upper hand.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." His voice burns the anger hotter in Angel. Smug son of a bitch.

"Choke hold's illegal."

"You can file a complaint. Come on man, I can keep this up all day."

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic." Rick says, causing Angel to fight back a growl. Calm? Her father had a right to be angry. He just found out his brother was abandoned by these assholes. "Do you think we can manage that?" Her father doesn't answer, his eyes staying on Angel as he struggles for breath. "Do you think we can manage that?" He repeats, his eyes moving towards Angel, silently asking for Daryl to manage it for Angel's sake, who looked ready to either cry or start butching them. Her father manages a weak nod, which causes Shane to let go of him, but instead of just letting him go he pushes him off to the side. As her father struggles to regain his air Rick continues talking. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Angel bites her lip, knowing the truth in his words. Her uncle was a surly bastard to people that aren't his family. He doesn't feel the need to be kind and protect of people outside his family. They don't mean shit to him, so he'll treat them like shit. Both Daryl and Angel know this.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key." Angel turns and sees T-Dog standing there. "I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl snaps as Angel goes back to glaring daggers into Shane.

"Well, I dropped it down a drain."

"Convenient." Angel mumbles. As her father gets up Angel moves towards Shane, while everyone's attention was on her father and T-Dog. She moves quick, kneeing Shane as hard as she could in the groin. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes, groaning in pain, catching their attention. "Touch my daddy again and I'll slice them off, Dicklips." She turns and smiles innocently at her father, who she could tell was fighting a grin, despite how angry and upset he still is.

"Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks couldn't get at him," T-Dog carries on saying. "With a padlock."

"It's got to count for something." Rick tells them.

"So does leaving him." Angel growls, causing her father to grab her hand and pull her against him, probably worried that she'd kick another man in the balls.

"Hell with all y'all. Just tell me where he is, so's I can go get him."

"He'll show you. Isn't that right." Angel glares at Lori, not liking her tone or posture. Bitch.

"I'm going back." Rick says, causing Angel to spit on the ground.

"Two rights don't fix a wrong." Angel snaps before storming off down to the lake. She needed to clean up and cool off. If she doesn't she might just very well kill someone. It wouldn't be the first time, either.


End file.
